


Take Two

by Eldritch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if. That last meeting goes a little differently. Shameless happy end seeking on my part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

The streets of the World That Never Was seem darker than usual somehow, the shadows creeping restlessly out from hidden corners and narrow alleys. It's stupid and Roxas knows it's all in his head, but he can't shake the feeling. The world's no longer his to inhabit, and he knows it--after all, he's the one leaving, isn't he? His expression twists into a scowl as he stomps through the shallow puddles left by the perpetual rain a little harder than necessary.

"Don't tell me you're sulking."

Roxas freezes, his whole frame tensing. "Axel," he says, careful to keep his voice neutral. Shit. He hadn't expected this, not so soon. There's the creak of leather as his hands slowly tighten into fists, preparing to call his Keyblades at a moment's notice. He should have known Xemnas wouldn't let him out of the city, not without a fight.

Axel steps out of the alley, his usual mask of a smirk firmly in place. Any traces of his earlier emotional--hah--outburst have been wiped away. "What's up? Weren't expecting me back?"

"Considering I thought we said goodbye about ten minutes ago, not really."

"Guess I'm just unpredictable like that." There's no sign of the chakrams, but Roxas isn't foolish enough to think that Axel needs them to be deadly.

"Right," he says, shifting his stance ever so slightly. Green eyes track his every movement. "I hope Xemnas isn't counting on me having an trouble with fighting you. Because I don't." And it's true--he doesn't, not after all the secrets Axel kept from him.

Shrugging, Axel takes another step forward. The smirk shifts into something a little more real, a little more devious, something no one else could probably pick up on. "Y'know, I couldn't tell you if he thinks that or not. Seeing as he still doesn't know you've left."

Roxas blinks, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt. "Wait--what?"

"What, you deaf or something? I already know you're stupid, seeing as you left without any munny"--Axel pulls a small, nondescript black bag out of one pocket--"or, more importantly, potentially dangerous information"--and several disks--"which shows a severe lack of foresight on your part."

"You..." Roxas's eyes narrow, and he frowns suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Axel _grins_. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm coming with you?" He slings an arm around Roxas's shoulder, bending to briefly rest his head against soft blond hair. "Did some thinking about my priorities, and I decided this would be the more amusing option," he murmurs, and Roxas knows that by that he means _I couldn't let you leave me_.

"You're an idiot," he says, closing his eyes, and hopes Axel knows that what he means is _thank you_.


End file.
